What Tonks Saw
by 1.1.1.1.nolongerinuse1.1.1.1
Summary: A prequel of sorts to my other story- Where you need to be. What did Tonks see in the months leading up to Hermione's confession the morning after the full moon. A series of one-shots.
1. Chapter 1

Cursing under her breath as yet again she tripped over her own feet as she walked down the hall towards the library, Tonks stopped short outside the door which was open slightly when she heard the familiar laugh of her fellow order member, Remus Lupin.

"I can't believe you are actually reading it again. Come on, tell me how many times you have read it?"

Tonks could only hear a mumbled reply.

"What was that? I didn't quite catch it." his voice was teasing as he asked.

"I said I have read Hogwarts- a history fourteen times." The voice snapped back and Tonks immediately recognised it as Hermione Granger. Silence fell over the room so Tonks assumed that they had gone back to reading their respective books, that was until a loud moan was heard coming from Remus.

Tonks narrowed her eyes and was just about to look into the room when Hermione spoke seriously "I am not amused, I thought I was the only one that could make you moan like that."

Tonks eyes grew wide at hearing those words from the younger woman and slightly leaned forward to look into the room and what she saw she was never expecting.

Sat on one end of the couch was Remus, his sandy brown hair even more dishelmed than usual and he was only wearing his jeans which were not done up. Managing to drag her gaze away from his bare torso, her eyes drifted over to Hermione, her hair was equally a mess, even more than usual and she was only clad in Remus' shirt. Blinking away her surprise she watched as Remus smiled at Hermione, his hand rubbing up and down her bare leg.

"I don't know, I think you might have some competition here, this is really good." his voice was playful as he held up a bar of chocolate before he placed it on the table behind his head.

Tonks watched silently as the couple interacted who was completely oblivious to her presence.

Hermione set down the book and moved over Remus, straddling him. Her hands trailed over his scared torso as she stared at him. "Competition eh?" she asked as she grinded against the quickly rising bulge in his jeans, her action drawing a rather loud moan from the man beneath her.

Remus shook his head, a sexy smirk upon his face as he said "Maybe I was wrong." while his hands moved up from her thighs to undo the buttons of his shirt.

Dragging her nails gently down his sensitive scared chest, Hermione grinded against him again. "Maybe you was wrong?" she asked innocently, all the while still moving against him.

Remus sat up, bringing their bare chests flush together as he panted quietly. "Okay, very wrong. . . Definitely wrong in fact."

Hermione smiled at him then leaned forward and kissed him before pulling back causing Remus to whimper. "I'm glad to hear that." she replied then kissed him hard, passionately as he removed the shirt leaving her naked before him.

Tonks pulled away from the door and took a few startled steps back. This was a lot to take in, she never expected to witness that, to see them together like that. She would never have believed it, had she not seen it with her own two eyes, Hermione and Remus, as much as she hated to admit, they were perfect for each other.

Turning around and walking the way she had come, Tonks heart ached as she realised she really didn't stand a chance, not anymore, she probably never had. The man she loved was in love with someone else and even though she felt many things, she couldn't help but be happy for him, because if anyone deserved it happiness, it was Remus John Lupin.

TBC?. . . .

_A/N: Well it's my birthday, so as a gift for turning 21, I thought I'd post a new fanfic. Thank you to everyone who has previously reviewed/alerted/favourited my stories :) feedback is always appreciated and I love hearing from you. Next chapter- Friday. _

_Thanks, Kayleigh x_


	2. Chapter 2

It had been six days since she had happened upon them in the library. Over the last few days while she had been in their presence, she had began to notice things she wouldn't have noticed had it not been for the fact she had seen them together that afternoon. She found it remarkable that no one else had noticed, not even Harry and Sirius who lived with them at Grimmauld place.

Shaking her head, Tonks looked up as a cheers sounded in front of her where Ron, Bill, the twins and Ginny along with Harry, Sirius and Kingsley were deeply involved in a game of quidditch above the Burrow's huge back garden. The day was once again a hot one as she sat quietly beside Arthur and Molly who was watching the game and chatting softly, Fleur was sat on their other side casually flicking through a Witch Weekly and occasionally looking up at the flying figures that zoomed over head.

Glancing to her left covertly, her eyes found Remus stretched out in a battered deck chair looking equally battered himself considering the night before had been a full moon. Just about to open her mouth and inquire as to how he was feeling, soft footsteps were heard approaching from behind her.

With her hair falling into her eyes as the perfect cover she watched out of the corner of her eye as Hermione approached and handed Remus an old book and a cup, with what smelled of hot chocolate inside it, how he could drink that in this heat she never knew. Tonks watched as he excepted them gratefully with a tired smile, his eyes never left her face as he placed the book in his lap and gently ran his hand down the back of her thigh in a silent yet intimate thanks. Quickly looking over at Arthur, Molly and Fleur, she realised they were completely oblivious with their eyes still locked onto the flying figures above and the magazine.

Shaking her head, she glanced back in the couple's direction only to see them both sat in their own deck chairs, each had their heads buried in their books completely at ease in their surroundings and looking completely normal.

She absently heard Molly mention starting dinner and quickly offered to help, help which was reluctantly excepted by the older woman. Quietly, she followed Molly back into the Burrow's kitchen but just before she was out of sight, Tonks glanced over her shoulder to see Remus staring at Hermione, a soft smile gracing his tired face.

TBC?. . . . .

_A/N: I definitely have to apologise for this chapter being uploaded later than planned but RL got in the way. I should state that these are one shot chapters, each detailing what exactly Tonks saw. One more chapter after this, should be up in a few days. All errors are my own, reviews are very welcome, thanks Kayleigh x _


	3. Chapter 3

Tonks clutched the wrapped bottle of Cognac in her hand as she followed the sound of laughter down the hall towards the kitchen. Pushing the door open, she was greeted by a kitchen full of people wearing birthday party hats. Molly was busy preparing dinner while the rest sat around the table surrounding the birthday boy, who had a pile of gifts already unwrapped in front of him, there was books and bottles of alcohol, chocolate, scarves and robes.

After a loud yet warm welcoming from her 'extended family' Tonks clumsily brushed past a slightly tipsy Sirius to stand beside Remus who was setting aside a navy cardigan from Molly and Arthur.

Bending down, she quickly but awkwardly kissed his cheek and thrust the bottle towards him. "Happy birthday, Remus." she said warmly, offering him a smile before moving to sit beside Ginny.

Blushing heavily from all the attention he was getting, Remus smiled shyly back at her as he unwrapped the bottle. Looking from the Cognac to her, he said chuckling "Thank you, Tonks. It seems many of you think I have a secret drink problem." waving his hand at the seven bottles in front of him already and giving Sirius a pointed look.

"Oh come now Mooney old friend, one can never have enough alcohol plus its your birthday, celebrate and enjoy yourself." Sirius took a sip of his drink before taking a seat between Kingsley and Harry and slinging his arm around his godson's shoulders.

"I am enjoying my birthday, I just didn't want any fuss that's all. I've never been bothered about my birthday but I'm happy that everyone is here, that's more than enough."

Ron looked around the room. "Speaking of everybody, Where's Hermione?" before anyone could answer him though, the woman in question walked into the kitchen clutching a gift bag. "There you are, where have you been?"

"I had to pick something up, sorry I'm so late." Hermione smiled as she walked towards Remus and like Tonks had, she bent and kissed his cheek lingering a little longer though than the other woman. She ran her hand along his shoulders as she set the bag in front of him. "There you go birthday boy." she whispered before moving around the room, she took a glass of wine from Molly before sitting on the other side of Ginny.

Tonks watched as Remus reached into the bag and pulled out another bottle, this time it was Ogden's firewhiskey. Setting the bottle aside with the others, he reached in and pulled out two boxes. Taking the bigger of the two first, Remus carefully lifted the lid. Reaching inside, he pulled out two thick black leather bound journals. Hermione leaned over and picked up a small card out of the box. "I have one just like them. When you have filled the books, you can use the charm on the card and erase the writing so they are re-useable. It saves on buying new parchment and journals."

Tonks glanced between them then around the room, still no-one was the wiser. Shaking her head, she watched as he opened the other box which was slimmer and she was curious when he gasped. She didn't have to wait long for an answer because he pulled out a beautiful quill, the feather was a deep red with hints of a golden orange on the edges.

"Merlin, Hermione. It's beautiful."

All eyes were staring at the quill in Remus' hand. Harry was the first to say anything.

"That's very nice Hermione, It reminds me of Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix."

Hermione smiled. "That's what I thought as soon as I saw it. Plus the colours are very Gryffindor, perfect for a Gryffindor." she chuckled as she turned back to Remus who was still staring at it. "There's also red and black inkwells, their charmed to never run out, perfect for when you start back at Hogwarts. Do you like them?"

Setting down the quill gently back in the box, Remus got up and moved to Hermione. Reaching down, he pulled her up into a hug.

Tonks doubted anyone thought it strange that the hug lasted a little longer than needed or that they were so tightly pressed together. They soon broke apart and returned to their seats when Molly announced that dinner was ready.

All through dinner which as always was a lovely affair with lots of laughter and conversation and throughout Tonks watched as Remus and Hermione shared lingering looks. The night slowly drifted on as they moved from the kitchen into the newly decorated living room. When it was finally time to leave with the hour being two in the morning, Kingsley, Molly and Arthur were required to assist Ron, Harry and Sirius to the bedrooms upstairs, the trio having drunk to much being an understatement. When they returned, they bid goodnight and floo'd home taking Ginny along with them.

Tonks turned to Hermione and said "I'll just grab my jacket then I'll be off, got the early shift tomorrow." with a smile and a nod from the younger woman Tonks headed back down to the kitchen and quickly grabbed her coat. She quietly walked back up to the parlour to floo home when she heard Hermione say "I'm glad you liked your presents but you have one more left to unwrap when Tonks leaves." there was no denying the seductive undercurrent of her words.

"Well, the sooner we get to the bedroom, the sooner I can unwrap you, my love. After all it isn't nice to keep the birthday boy waiting."

Tonks shook her head and carried on walking down the hall, she was just about to walk through the door when she tripped over the carpet and slammed into the doorframe. "Shit, stupid carpet."

"Are you okay, Tonks?" Hermione asked concerned as she watched the other woman rub her arm.

Tonks smiled and nodded. "I'm fine, thanks." even though she tried she found it difficult to hate Hermione Granger because she really was a wonderful girl even if she was in a relationship with the man she loved. Sighing, Tonks moved towards the fireplace and grabbed a handful off powder. Wishing the couple goodnight, she disappeared in a flash of green flames.

The end!

_A/N: Last chapter. Sorry for the delay in posting. Reviews are appreciated for feedback, thank you to everyone that has reviewed :) _

_Thanks_

_-Kayleigh x_


End file.
